Scary Story!
by The Dark Phoenix
Summary: The Dark Phoenix is back with a little pseudo-kosher-horror-story-spoof involving those kooky marionettes you know and love. This is just for fun for all to enjoy! Have fun!


**Howdy ho, reader peoples**. The Dark Phoenix is back once again with a little fic for your reading enjoyment. If you ever read my last fic 'Human' then you know I'm a long winded bastard. Well this time what you see here is what you get. Only one episode this time around. This was just a little short story diversion for me.

I got the original story idea from my Editor Chii-chan (who's a dude, despite the name) almost five years ago. Now, I know exactly what you're thinking.

#1- You have an actual_ editor_?!

The answer is yes. I know it doesn't show, but we're both college-age students. Give us a little slack.

#2- Five years ago?!

Yessir. It's been a long, long while since I first heard the little story, and only recently did I think to stick it into fanfiction-dom. I realized that the characters from SMJ would be perfect and so the little story began to write itself.

Is it really that scary?

Nah.

But I still like to think it is. In my own little world I write only l337 hardcore fanfics that inspire fear in the readers. Whether the fear comes from the pathetically simplistic storylines, poorly written characters, or the copious amounts of the 'retard' element that seems to grace my pages, it doesn't matter.

So without further adieu I bring you my little SMJ Scary Story. I hope you enjoy it.

Have fun.

D.P.

Oh, and as a little side note, thanks to for finally un-screwing up thier QuickEdit and Fanfic posting system. This new version they got running is so much better than the old P.O.S. Thankee Fan Fiction Webmaster/gods!

-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

"One more piece. Just one more..."

Holding his unsteady hands he stared at the massive mural of a puzzle laid out on the deck before him. Almost four weeks of solid work. He never ate unless the hunger fits kept him from concentrating and drank only when he needed to. He never left his quarters. Not once. This was more important. This was...

At least it was complete. All that remained was the last piece. Just one last piece. Staring at the imaged he'd constructed bit by painstaking bit he swallowed. His eyes had to be deceiving him. There was no way... What the hell WAS that... that THING?!

He almost didn't want to find out. By placing the last piece he would complete the puzzle and reveal everything. It would all come together... But did he really want that? Everything had been so bizarre, almost from the get go. Now, here he was. The last piece lay gripped tightly in his hands. To end it all now... This would be it. Swallowing once again he collected himself. It was time. He needed to finish it.

Outside the window to his quarters the light of a passing solar filled his room. The stars all shone brightly out there on the other side of the glass. Their lights weren't inhibited by an atmosphere like back on Earth. They never twinkled. They shone as bright and as pure as the night he had bought this damn thing. That had been a strange night in itself, but that was another matter entirely. That shop... and the strange old man...

Closing the lid to the wooden storage box one last time, he knelt before the puzzle. Holding the small piece in his fingers he reached out slowly. Sweat trickled down his brow, catching in his eyebrows and trailing down his nose. His breath quivered in and out, while his muscles shook from the tension. It was time to figure this out. It was time to solve this. Seconds before slipping the piece into the only, remaining open slot on the entire puzzle he realized his throat had gone completely dry.

-------------------------

"Did you just hear that?!"

Whirling around in the halls outside the main quarters her boyfriend went pale.

"What in God's name is that?! Is someone screaming!?"

Sprinting down the halls the woman stopped in front of one of the doors.

"It's coming from inside here!!"

Raising her fists she began to bang on the large steel door.

"HEY!! Are you in there?! What's wrong?!"

Coming to her side, the man began pounding as well. The damn door was locked.

"HEY!! Open up!! Open the door!!"

Suddenly there came a sickening crunch, followed by the sound of breaking glass. A moment later the overhead alarms began to go off. The screams from inside the quarters had fallen silent. Lowering her arms the woman slowly backed into her boyfriend. Shock was stamped onto her features.

"He didn't... He didn't just..."

Overhead a voice came over the ship's intercom.

"All stations alert! All stations alert! Mesopotamia reports a complete loss of atmospheric pressure inside crew quarters number one zero five. Damage control team respond immediately. I repeat Mesopotamia reports a complete loss of atmosphere inside crew quarters number one zero five. Damage control teams lay to repair locker seven seven nine- aft berthing!"

Holding the woman tightly in his arms the man shook his head slowly. Crew quarters one zero five... that was the number on the door before them.

-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

"So what the hell happened?"

"Could it have been a suicide?"

"Why? It doesn't make any sense. He had a promising career ahead of him, no debts to speak of, no known personal issues."

"Then you're suggesting murder..."

"Murder, Professor Faust? Hmmm, perhaps."

"Hmmm, perhaps?! I can't believe you're even considering that!"

"Professor Ieyasu-"

"NO! I refuse to believe such a thing. This crew was hand picked. I trust each and everyone of them."

"Let's not be hasty Professor Ieyasu. Jumping to conclusions will serve no purpose at this board. While none of us want to even consider it, it would be prudent of us to keep such a possibility open to speculation. Space dementia has been known to rear its ugly head before and we have been away from Earth for a very long time."

"No, It was not murder."

"Miss Lorelei!!"

"I'm sorry I'm late. Please, everyone sit down."

"Miss Lorelei, what makes you so certain it was not murder?"

"Because I checked Mesopotamia's files. He was alone in the room at the time. There were no other lifesigns in his quarters when his window blew out."

"Then what could it have been?"

"Hmm, According to the security report two witnesses claimed they heard frantic screaming coming from his quarters moments before the blow out."

"Oh yes. I'd forgotten about that Professor Faust."

"Indeed. Why would a man, alone in his room, be screaming frantically in the first place?"

"Drugs? Maybe he had a 'bad trip' of some kind."

"I don't think so Professor Hamatsu. There were no traces of anything inside his quarters."

"Insanity then?"

"Insanity? Well, I suppose that could be the case. Reports indicate that he hadn't left his quarters in almost a month prior to his death. He'd been drinking water from his tap and eating very, very little. Once more, space dementia becomes a possible suspect... "

"Excuse me, do we know why?"

"Ma'am?"

"Do we know why he holed himself up like he did for so long?"

"Yes, but it seems rather strange. Someone reported that he'd bought a game of some sort before we left Earth. It was some sort of puzzle. They said that when he began solving it was right around the time he locked himself up in his quarters. If that's the case, then I think it's pretty obvious WHAT he was doing during all that time."

"Solving a puzzle? That must have been one hell of a puzzle."

"It seems so."

"But hold a moment. I'm not sure how that ties in with his death."

"Well, Miss Lorelei, frankly I think it may have everything to do with it."

"What do you mean Faust?"

"Well let's put the pieces together, so to speak. A month of isolation away from everyone else, little water, even less food, and a simple puzzle. Perhaps it really was suicide. You may have been right Professor Kao. Space dementia HAS been known to strike seemingly normal people before."

"Well then, I suppose that is our answer. If no one is in disagreement, that will be the ruling of this board. Suicide via depressurizing his own quarters to the vacuum of space. He must have simply lost it and broke through the reinforced glass himself."

"Are you so sure about that?"

"Miss Lorelei?"

"You just said it yourself. That was reinforced glass. Not just anybody can put a hole into it. It's designed to take the impact of micro meteorites for goodness sakes."

"Miss Lorelei I do believe you underestimate the ingenuity of your standard man. If so compelled to he can find a way around anything. In his crazed state he probably used something very large and very heavy to shatter that glass.

"Now then! If no one else has anything else to say I shall close this hearing. We are adjourned. Good day to you fellow scientists; Miss Lorelei."

-------------------------

"...Miss Lorelei?"

"Ieyasu?"

"Is there something wrong Miss Lorelei?"

"Yes... Of course there's something wrong. A man died today. Inexplicably."

"What do you mean?"

"It's..."

"You can tell me Miss Lorelei. Everyone else is gone. It's just you and me now. Heh, well, just us two if you don't count Mesopotamia, your A.I."

"It's just... Several things don't add up."

"Such as?"

"Well, I don't care what Mr. Kao thinks. I am convinced that no man can single handedly shatter that window. It had to have been something else. The glass was simply too strong."

"Perhaps-"

"And another thing! The only things that weren't sucked out into space were the objects bolted down and that odd wooden box containing all the puzzle pieces."

"Yes. They said that it became lodged between the rack and the wall. It wasn't able to be drawn out with everything else."

"Yes, but it's the box itself that bothers me."

"Miss Lorelei?"

"You see, this man had been working on this puzzle for almost one solid month. If he was putting so much effort into piecing it together then why would he suddenly break it down again and place it BACK into the box it came in? Moments before breaking down entirely and shattering his own window even? You think he would keep it out to display to the rest of the crew. Does that make any sense to you?"

"Maybe he finished and simply wanted to put it away. Remember he was obviously not in a sane state of mind. What makes sense to us and what may or may not have made sense to him could have been two completely different things."

"Yes... but there are just too many open questions. …Too many things without good, solid answers."

"Perhaps. It is growing late. We should retire to our rooms Miss Lorelei. You can concentrate on this some other time. Right now we'll just have to go with what the Board decided upon. There will be plenty of time to go over their decision on some other date."

"Fine... Ieyasu?"

"Yes, Miss Lorelei?"

"Could you do me a favor?"

"Anything at all, Miss Lorelei."

"...Hide that puzzle. It tore that man's life apart. I don't want anyone else getting their hands on it, lest it... it does the same to them. Hide it and get rid of it, please Ieyasu."

"Miss Lorelei? Are you sure you're not overreacting just a little? I mean, what harm can a simple puzzle do?"

"Please, Ieyasu. Just do it for me. It would make me feel much better."

"Alright, don't worry about it Miss Lorelei. I'll get it taken care of. I'll hide it onboard the life raft vessel. No one ever boards it anyway and it's not like we'll be using it anytime in the near future, right?"

"Good... Thank you Ieyasu. That means a lot to me."

"You bet, Miss Lorelei. I'm glad to hear it."

-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

Saber Marionette J

Dark's Scary Story

Program 1 of 1: Solution

The pieces that were never meant to fall into place...

-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"

You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?

Isn't someone missing me?

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out,

"Isn't something missing?"

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.

Isn't someone missing me?

-

Missing

Evanescence

-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

--Roughly Three Hundred Years Later--

"Ne! Ne! Otaru!! Puh-leeeez!!!!"

The young owner of the only three marionettes in all of Japoness capable of human feeling groaned into his hands. Ugh... This happened every time they went out. Why did Lime always want the expensive things?

The little marionette's eyes glittered. Sitting on the shelf of the dark, little shop was the sole object of her desire on this particular trip. Her sisters, Bloodberry and Cherry, took up positions behind her and examined their sister's next 'must have' toy. The stronger, fighting marionette blinked.

"Lime? That's just a little chest."

Cherry leaned forward and watched her sister's face, filled with mindless awe. Lime's eyes were so wide they caught the light of every dimmed lantern in the small shop. She wore the most longing gaze Cherry had ever seen.

'All over that little box?' Cherry thought shaking her head. Leaning over she took a closer look at the small chest. It wasn't very impressive. Small, only about a foot square. It was made of wood that had long since gone black with age. Metal bands, bolted right to the wood, wound themselves around edges and corners keeping the old thing together. The round lid was held tightly shut by a tiny, little lock. Looking closer Cherry could see a tiny little plaque below the lock.

Otaru rubbed his eyes in exasperation.

"It's not just a little chest Bloodberry. It's an expensive puzzle."

"Huh?"

Lime's smile doubled in size and she began to hop in place.

"NE! NE! NE! NE! NE! NE! NE! NE! NE! PUH-LEEEEEEEEEEZE OTARU?!!?"

Her owner growled. "Lime, won't this be the third useless little toy this week? What happened to the little talking duck doll? Or that fun-dough food set? Or that little hoodoo voodoo kit?"

Lime giggled. "My ducky was shot by hunters, I ate all the fun-dough and I made a Hanagata doll and stuffed his tooshie full of pins."

"Well what'd you do with that?"

"It's all dirty now. I lost it under the stove."

Outside the shop Hanagata Mitsurugi came screaming past clutching his behind and screaming in pain.

"AAAHHHHGGGGG!!! IT'S HOT! IT HURTS! IT'S HOT! IT HURTS! GAAAAAAAGGGHHHHH!!!!!!"

Rubbing some of the grime off the little plaque Cherry began to read aloud.

"Inside hither lies that which is deemed impossible. And behold, thanks to the most high, such is the truth, for upon completion of the herein riddle, thine own doom one shall meet..."

Cherry finished and the four went silent. Most of it was nonsense, however 'thine own doom one shall meet' seemed rather straightforward. Cherry stood back up and furrowed her eyebrows.

"What a curious thing to say, ne Otaru-sama?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Ahh! I see you have stumbled upon my prized possession!"

The four saviors of Terra II jumped up in surprise, the momentary silence broken by a thin, sillibant voice. Coming from the shadows deep inside the shop an old, old man hobbled toward them. He was clothed in a thin, multi-layered garment that hung loosely from his body, dyed in deep blacks and purples. His skin was paper thin and pale white in color. His lips (almost as narrow as his long nose on which a pair of small, round spectacles rested) were curved upward in a small grin. None of the visitors could see his eyes; they were hidden in the shadows of his large brow.

"That little toy right there is a real treasure." He said again slowly. "It is said to be an unsolvable puzzle over one hundred thousand pieces large." Upon hearing the size of the puzzle Lime's eyes glittered even more brightly than before. "It's a very, very old set, said to have come from Earth when the original six first came to here. Many have tried to solve it, none have ever succeeded."

Cherry nodded slowly. "A good thing too, it seems Mister. It says on that little plaque that death will come to whom ever solves it."

The aged man snorted and shook his head. His long, thin, hair swayed slowly. "Nonsense and poppycock! Old fears based upon even older beliefs. The story says that old devils who opposed an even older god cursed the greatest puzzle ever made to damn mankind and punish him for his ingenuity and curiosity. It is obviously nothing more than rubbish!"

Otaru shuffled side to side nervously. This old fart was creepy. It didn't help any that they still couldn't see his eyes...

"As that may be, my little Lime here seems to have her heart set on it..."

The thin smile seemed to widen. "I know."

Bloodberry blinked. "You do?"

Shuffling around to the back of the shop, the owners aged voice carried over all the other knickknacks and doohickeys in his shop.

"I heard her voice. Such a puzzle is worthy, I'm sure, for the savior of all of Terra II."

Lime giggled while Otaru rolled his eyes.

"How much is it worth..."

"YAY!!" Lime began to jump up and down clapping her hands energetically. Her sisters each shook their heads. There she goes. They really didn't have enough money to spend on every little thing that the girl wanted.

The owner's voice filtered forward once more.

"Oh, something like that I'd say is worth almost three hundred thousand mon."

The four of them flipped.

"W-WHAT?!"

"Three HUNDRED THOUSAND?!"

"Ne... Ne?"

"Are you joking around with us, sir?!"

Scowling, Otaru folded his arms. "Three hundred THOUSAND?! That's outrageous!"

Re-appearing from behind the shop the old man shuffled forward, stopping at the edge of the light that streamed in through the open doorway.

"It is, in fact, a steal when you consider that this little box once touched the sands of the Earth, ne?"

Otaru blinked once and shook his head slowly.

"Well, that's still a little outside my budget. Let's go Lime."

Before they could turn to go away the man's slow chuckle filled their ears and they hesitated.

"You only asked how much this little box was worth."

Otaru cocked an eyebrow. "Yes… And?"

Shuffling along the edges of the light the owner's sinuous voice rolled up and down the spines of his four customers.

"It is because of you four that we are still alive here on this planet. I feel that 300,000 mon worth of goods is a small price to pay for our very lives."

Lime's eyes began to glitter once more.

"...And?"

Reaching out into the light he opened his hand revealing a small, silver key.

"It is yours... As a sign of my gratitude."

Cherry stared at the little key cautiously. Something within her told her something was not right. "That's the key to the box..."

Lime's face, however, lit up like a lantern and her smile was from one corner of her face to the other. Clapping energetically she reached out and snatched the key.

"WHAAHAHAHAHAA!!!" Leaping forward she reached out to give the owner a massive hug. She found herself, however, grasping nothing but air. The owner had sidestepped out of her reach, retreating further into the shadows of the shop's interior. Otaru scratched the back of his head and smiled.

"Well, thank you sir. Thank you very much."

Turning away from Lime (who was still somewhat confused with the old man's retreat away from her innocent gesture) he began to slowly shuffle deeper into the shop.

"Take it children. I wish you fortune in its completion. It is now yours."

Shrugging her shoulders Lime turned around and snatched the box up. Giggling she gave it a gentle shake, listening to the rattle of the loose pieces on the inside. Giving another cry of joy she waved to the owner.

"Hehe! Thank you Sir Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!"

Whirling around with a wide swing of her slender legs Lime disappeared out the shop door giggling the whole way. Cherry nodded as well, and gave the owner her thanks while Bloodberry followed in suit. The two then turned and followed their sister back out into the daylight.

Otaru backed for the door and gave one last bow. He could barely see the owner now. He was hidden in the shadows, his dark clothes easily blending in with the shadows. Otaru felt another chill slither down his back as gave his bow.

"T-Thank you sir. Thank you again!"

Twirling about the young man made a hasty retreat out the door. Looking behind, Otaru shook his head. That man... Such a creepy old geezer. Why did he feel so unsettled?

Turning back around he almost ran into Cherry. Coming to a swift, clumsy halt he placed his hands on her shoulders. Cherry and Bloodberry were both staring up into the sky. Lime was down the street a little bit, too pre-occupied with the box to notice whatever her sisters were staring at.

"Cherry? Bloodberrry?" Their master walked out in front of them. His eyebrows were arched in curiosity. Looking to the sky he saw nothing unusual. "What are you two staring at?"

Cherry furrowed her slender eyebrows.

"The sun is setting..."

Shielding his eyes Otaru turned and watched the massive solar a moment as it began to descend below the skyline. The sky was painted in deep reds and golds. The clouds had a beautiful purple tint that contrasted gloriously with the colors of the sunset.

"Yup." Otaru nodded. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Bloodberry blinked and shook her head.

"Otaru, It was mid-afternoon when we stepped into that shop."

"Eh?" Lowering his hand he slowly turned to her. Cherry shook her head slowly.

"We couldn't have been in there more than ten minutes, Otaru-sama."

Their master swallowed. Was it only the afternoon when they entered that shop? It couldn't have been, could it?

"A-Are you two sure?"

Bloodberry nodded slowly. Otaru shook his head regardless. No! That's impossible! It had to have been late afternoon/early evening when they entered the shop! It had to have been...

...But think as he could, Otaru found that he couldn't, for the life of him, recall the time of day when they'd stepped inside. Turning to the sun he shaded his eyes once more.

"That's... That's impossible..."

He shook his head slowly. He couldn't even remember what they'd done that afternoon.

Cherry stood unmoving, watching the sun dip below the long mountain line.

"No more than ten minutes..."

-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

Inside the shop silence had returned. Stepping over to a small lantern the man turned a small knob and a faint light began to emanate forth, revealing an old desk filled with clutter and junk. Pulling a thick, wooden chair from under the desk the man took a seat. Resting his pale hand on an open spot amongst the clutter covering the desktop he let out a slow breath. His lips became a smile once again.

It came softly at first, almost inaudible. It was the quietest of a little noise. But steadily it began to grow in volume. From a small little shudder to it began to pick up speed and tempo. Leaning back in his seat the old man let it roll forth and allowed it to gain speed and momentum. Before long it had grown to become massive, eclipsing what it had been at first.

It was laughter. Thin, vile, and hateful laughter. Curling his hands into little balls he closed his eyes and leaned back, raising his head. Rolling from lips like poison mercury from a broken thermometer the terrible sound filled the shop.

The deed was done, the spell was cast. Man or machine, it didn't matter. All it needed was a soul. That child's would be innocent enough. He had her trapped, there would be no escape. Once they were drawn to taste the color of his spell they would become addicted. Once started they would be no more able to stop than a drug addict. Their own nature would only serve to strengthen the effect of the spell. The seeds had been sown, his work was done. Leaning forward once more the man's chuckles subsided. It was already too late for her...

Opening his eyes once more he stared into the dim lamplight. They were dark. Pure black. His aged oculars were the color of the deepest night. From one corner to the other his eyes were like two of the darkest pits in all creation leading solely to the gates of hell. Not a fleck of white, nor dash of color ever existed in his ancient gaze.

"Solve the puzzle child. Solve my riddle..."

Reaching forward he turned the knob on the lantern back down. Slowly the light faded, and once more the man disappeared into the darkness.

-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

The sun had set well below the skyline by the time the three returned home. Lime had long since beaten them and had already worked the lock off of the box. They returned to find a small mountain of tiny puzzle pieces lying right in the middle of the floor. The small box had been tossed carelessly aside, the lid wide open. Bloodberry stepped up to her kneeling sister doing her best to sort through the impossible mound of tiny pieces.

"You can't tell me all those pieces came from that little box! This mountain is waist high!!"

Lime looked up and giggled.

"Uh huh! It's a lot, ne?"

Cherry blinked in astonishment.

"I've never seen so many little puzzle pieces in one place before in my entire life. Are you sure that this is a single image Lime?"

Grabbing two pieces the little, child-like maiden began to try and work them together.

"I think so. That's what the man at the shop said."

Otaru shivered once more, reminded of his last, unsettling view of the owner.

"That little box held all those pieces?"

Lime nodded grabbing another two pieces.

"Uh huh! Uh huh!"

Cherry frowned and headed over to the stove. She didn't like that puzzle. Nothing about this seemed right. She wasn't sure if it was her gut instinct or her sensitive combat sensor, but something deep inside her told her this was all wrong. The mysterious transition of afternoon to evening in the space of a few short minutes didn't do much to assuage her feelings either.

Grabbing a log she fed it to the fire and leaned down to give the fading embers a good blow. Something peeking out from below the stove caught her eye. Reaching out she picked pulled it out and cocked an eyebrow.

"What is THIS?!"

Walking over to her side Otaru stared over her shoulder and grimaced.

"Ewww. You got me. It looks a like a little doll."

Bloodberry snorted.

"Looks kinda like Hanagata."

Cherry frowned. "Well it's got enough pins in it. I wondered where all my stitching needles had gone!" Drawing them free she pocketed them and began to wipe the ash off the little doll.

"Dirty little thing..."

Next door, Hanagata sat up in bed and blinked in surprise.

"Wow! What a relief!! What happened?!"

Bloodberry snatched it from her hands and peered at it.

"Is this from that little voodoo set you bought Lime?" She asked her master. Otaru stared at the little doll and nodded.

"I think so."

Cherry cocked her head and nodded.

"You're right... It DOES look like Hanagata."

They stared at the little effigy for a moment. A slow, evil smile filled Bloodberry's face.

"It DOES look like Hanagata..."

Otaru snorted and gave his maiden a smile.

"Bloodberry, voodoo isn't real. Don't get any ideas."

The powerful combat doll's grin only widened.

"Let's find out."

Clenching her fist she gave the little doll a powerful squeeze. Next door, Hanagata gave a terrible scream. He suddenly found himself bent terribly out of shape and under a massive amount of pressure.

"GAAAAAAAHHHH!!! NOT AGAAAAAAINN!!!"

Letting go of the doll the screams subsided. Bloodberry gave her sister a mischievous grin. Cherry giggled and shook her head.

"Oh, Bloodberry!"

Otaru snatched the doll out of his maiden's hand.

"No way?! It WORKS!"

Poking the stomach Otaru heard Hana grunt next door. Excitedly, he took the left arm and began to wave it up and down.

Needless to say, Hanagata was more than surprised when he found his limbs began to take on a mind of their own. For some reason, his arm began to flap wildly.

"H-Hoi! What do you think you're doing?!" He exclaimed at his out of control appendage. "Hey! Cut that out! Stop, Stop waving! I command you, stop waving!!"

Their neighbor's cries filtered easily through the thin walls. Bloodberry exploded in giggles followed shortly by her sister.

"O-Otaru-sama! That's so evil." She said doing her best to swallow her bubbles of laughter. Taking both hands, Otaru began to wave them back and forth on the doll. Hana's cries followed shortly.

"W-WHAT?! You too?! Cut it out! I said STOP!! STOP!! I am your master!! You will obey!!"

Bloodberry's legs gave away underneath her and he collapsed to the floor rolling in mirth. Unable to contain her laughter anymore Cherry exploded and joined her sister on the ground. This was just too good. Hana's cries were hilarious. Otaru began to use the hands on the doll to smack against its soft, felt head.

"GAAAH! NO! You will not hit me!! I own you! Stop it!! Stop hitting me!! Ok! OK!! I give up!! You win!! Stop it!! You both with win!!! GAAAH! GAAAAAAAHHH!!!"

Helpless in her laughter, tears squeezed themselves from Bloodberry's eyes. Clutching her sister for what little support she offered, Cherry was almost hurting from the laughter. That poor little idiot, he just couldn't win.

Getting carried away Otaru began to play with the dolls little legs as well as the arms. The stomping next door left little to imagination.

"NOOOOOO!!! Not –OW– you two as –OW– as well?!?! GAAAAH!"

Rolling in his own laughter Otaru gave the arm of the little doll and firm tug. His laughter came to an abrupt stop when the little arm detached from the rest of the doll. Snapping to their feet his maidens stared at their master's hands with eyes as large as dinner plates. The doll was in one palm, the left arm was in his other!

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Otaru cringed and turned to Cherry.

"I think maybe you should grab your sewing kit Cherry!"

The little maiden was already digging frantically through on of her baskets.

"Hai! Hai Otaru-sama!!"

-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

Sipping the last of her tea Bloodberry cocked an eyebrow at Lime. She was still working on that thing. It had already been two days and she hadn't even stopped to eat.

"Hey Lime. Come on. Aintcha hungry?"

Smiling from her spot on the floor her sister shook her head.

"No, I'm fine Bloodberry!"

Snorting the combat doll placed her cup onto the table.

"That puzzle sure takes up a lot of space..." She said quietly to no one in particular. Otaru overheard and nodded.

"Yeah. It's going to be pretty big when it's finished."

Cherry leaned forward to re-filled her sister's glass.

"Do you think it'll fit inside our tiny little home Otaru?"

Her master raised his eyebrows. "When it's finished? That's a good question Cherry."

"I don't think it will." Bloodberry said taking a sip from her cup.

Working nonstop since she arrived home Lime had almost nothing pieced together. Not only was the picture unknown, but all the pieces fit almost the exact same way. The only apparent way to solve the puzzle was to try and stick two pieces together that had a pattern that seemed to end on one piece and start on the other. To make matters worse there were many pieces that held a solid color with only little splotches or dots to distinguish one apart from another. Lime had only three pieces that seemed to not only fit together properly, but also had the correct pattern. Wandering over, Cherry knelt beside her sister.

"How is it going Lime?"

The little maiden frowned. "It's hard. Nothing wants to fit together."

"Oh?" Cherry turned and reached into the small mountain of puzzle pieces. Taking a small handful she set them down on the floor and began to sort through them. Sitting up a moment later she smiled to her sister.

"Look Lime. These two fit together perfectly!" She said proudly holding up a pair of interlocked pieces. Lime only gave the two a passing glance before returning to her own little stack.

"Ne, the patterns on the front don't match together. Lotsa pieces fit together real good, but none of the patterns match."

Staring at the pieces in her hand the smaller marionette blinked.

"I guess you're right."

Tossing them back into the pile, she shook her head. What an impossible mountain. Was Lime really serious about finishing it?

"Ne, Lime?"

"Yeah Cherry?" She didn't even look up from her work.

"Listen, Otaru-sama and I were talking and we decided that even if you did manage to solve this, there wouldn't be any room here in the house..."

She trailed off as Lime continued unabated. The Marionette wasn't even listening really, was she?

"Lime?"

"Yes, Cherry?"

"Lime... Maybe you should quit for the night."

This got her attention. Raising her head Lime blinked in surprise.

"Quit?! Why?"

"Well, it's time for sleep. And besides, you're going to have to move all of these pieces in the morning."

Her eyebrows rose.

"Move them?! To where? Why? What if I lose a piece??"

Her sister smiled gently.

"You're not going to lose anything, Lime. We'll make sure of it. We've got to move this mess to the castle. We've spoken with Miss Lorelei and she's agreed for us to set you up over there."

"W-why?"

"There's not enough room for you to finish Lime. Look how many pieces you have. We'll move you over to the castle in the morning, then you can work on it all you want. Ok?"

Turning from her sister to the mountain of puzzle pieces and back again the little marionette swallowed for a moment before nodding.

"Okay Cherry. If you say so..."

"Good. Now let's get to bed. It's late."

"Bed?!"

"Come on Lime. You need your sleep just like the rest of us."

Taking hold of her sister's arm, Cherry pulled her up and away from the puzzle. Pulling back Lime began to pout.

"But, but, but..."

"You've been playing for almost two days Lime. You really should get some sleep."

"But, but but..."

"No 'but's' now! Come on. The faster you fall asleep, the faster the morning will come, ok?"

Half dragging her sister away Cherry pulled Lime to the bathroom.

"Now lets get cleaned up and ready for bed!"

"But, but, but..."

-------------------------

Closing the sliding door Cherry let her breath out. Why did Lime have to be so stubborn? Now Cherry herself was exhausted. Otaru and Bloodberry had already gone to bed, she was the last one up. Dimming the last few lights in the house Cherry moved from room to room making sure everything was locked up and secure. Passing into the living room she stopped by the large pile of puzzle pieces. Staring at the pile she shook her head.

"So many of them..."

At least she'd managed to pry Lime away from them. That little marionette could be such a child at times. All she wanted to do was put this thing together all day. What was so appealing about it? It was just a giant, mountain of gibberish right now anyway. The thing didn't even come with a picture of what it was completed. Who knew what it was...

Watching the pile for a second longer she reached out and took two pieces. Staring at them in her hands she shook her head once again. Such a stupid little thing anyway. Puzzles this large were-

She stopped when the two pieces she was playing around with slipped perfectly together. Turning them over in her fingers she checked the patterns remembering what Lime told her earlier. Her eyebrows suddenly rose.

"They fit... It's a perfect match."

Well how about that? She just pulled two pieces out at random and they fit! Isn't that...

Staring at the pieces in her hand the image of Lime for the past two days began to sift through her thoughts. She'd been so engrossed in this thing, hadn't she? Missed dinner, lunch, breakfast, missed bed time, didn't want to sleep, she even forgot to snuggle up to Otaru-sama and whisper her goodnights to him. Normally this would infuriate Cherry and her tender sensibilities to no end, however this time the absence of it came as unsettling for her. It really wasn't like Lime.

...It was because of this puzzle, wasn't it?

Breaking the two pieces apart she tossed them back into the pile and moved away. Turning down the last light in the room she opened the door to the bedroom and slipped inside. That puzzle was bad news. There was something about it... Something dark...

-------------------------

Lime's night did not go well at all. Throughout the whole night the moonlight streamed through one of the windows illuminating the pile of puzzle pieces. When Cherry had stepped into the room to go to bed she'd forgotten to re-shut the door. There was only one person left awake now. Her jade green eyes stared into the other room. It was like the puzzle was calling to her... She was so tempted to go out there and simply start on it again, but Cherry would catch her for sure! Then it might get taken away, and that was the last thing Lime wanted.

It was so close though. It was just in the other room... Not fifteen feet away. But she couldn't! Cherry would wake up and freak out. Then again... what if she didn't? Ohh, but she WOULD!!

-------------------------

The morning sun broke the eastern mountain range spilling its light into the city. The night had finally ended and Lime didn't even get a wink of sleep.

-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

"NE! BLOODBERRY!! You dropped a piece!!"

Turning around Lime came running up out of the street. The combat marionette shifted the load of puzzle pieces in her arms.

"Oh? Wow, I'm surprised you even found that thing! It's the same color as the dirt."

"Bloodberry!! What if I HADN'T found it?! The whole puzzle could have been ruined!!"

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry. Geeze."

Standing at the gate of Castle Japoness Lorelei watched Lime and Bloodberry with raised eyebrows. Standing beside her was Otaru and Cherry.

"Where did you guys say you bought this thing from?"

"An old shop somewhere in the middle of town. Why?"

The woman shook her head.

"Well it's made quite an impression on Lime. She seems to be overreacting a tad."

"That's exactly it." Cherry said folding her arms inside her sleeves. "She's been acting weird ever since she got it."

"Cherry..." Otaru turned. "We'd just bought that for her a few days ago. It's understandable."

"H-hai, Otaru-sama."

Lorelei nodded.

"As long as she's over here playing with it, I'll keep my eyes on her."

"Thank you Miss Lorelei. I really appreciate it." Cherry said with a short bow.

"Of course." Turning to Lime and Bloodberry she called out.

"Hey! I've got a room set aside for you guys to drop those pieces off!"

She gave a short whistle and in an instant Baiko of the Royal guard appeared at her side.

"Hai, Lorelei-domo?"

"Take Bloodberry and Lime with you and guide them to the room I discussed with you earlier. It's up on the fifth floor."

"Hai!" Turning to the two marionettes Baiko nodded. "Come with me please."

A second later the main gates were empty again except for Lorelei, Otaru and Cherry. The woman turned to her two friends and motioned into the city.

"Umm, if it's not too much to ask..."

"Miss Lorelei?" Otaru said raising his own eyebrows.

"Well, I was wondering. Would you two be so kind as to guide me to the shop where you bought that chest with all the pieces at?"

"Why Miss Lorelei?"

The woman gave a timid smile as she folded her hands together.

"I... I just want to know where you bought it from. That's all."

"Of course. It wouldn't be a problem at all." Cherry said with a smile. "Right this way."

-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

"What?! But I could have sworn..."

"H-hai! And I as well. It WAS right here, Miss Lorelei!"

The woman stared at the empty lot between two shops with folded arms. Otaru shook his head in disbelief.

"The shop was here three days ago, I swear! It was right HERE!"

Cherry nodded furiously as well.

"Otaru-sama is telling the truth. This the exact spot! There was an old antique store right here."

A man came out of the store on the left side of the lot wearing an apron and carrying a broom. Turning to him Lorelei called out.

"Excuse me sir. Do you know anything about this lot?"

The man turned with a surprised look for a second. Was that a woman's voice?!

"M-Miss Lorelei!"

She nodded with a nervous smile.

"Yes. Can you tell me anything about this empty lot here?"

The man instantly straightened up and nodded.

"About that lot here? Why of course I can! My shop has been next door to it for almost twenty five years now! I can tell you what ever you want to know Miss Lorelei!"

She nodded once again.

"Has anyone ever moved in and set up a shop in here?"

"Huh? No ma'am. That lot has always been empty as far back as I can remember."

Otaru and Cherry's jaws dropped. The woman folded her arms once again.

"Are you sure? No one set up a shop here yesterday a few days ago or anything?"

"Set up shop?" The man looked confused for a moment. "No, Miss Lorelei. It's always been empty. I don't know anything about anyone setting up a shop there at anytime. I'm not even sure you can build a shop and tear it down in the space of a few days."

Giving the man a pleasant smile she turned back to her friends. Otaru instantly began to scramble for words.

"M-m-miss Lorelei! You've got to believe us. There WAS a store here! It was right THERE! Right in that lot!! We're not lying to you!!"

The woman smiled as she gently took hold of his shoulders.

"I never I thought you two were lying. I was just curious. That's all."

Cherry blinked.

"Curious about what?"

For a moment, Lorelei's smile faltered.

"Call it... a woman's intuition."

-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

His eyes slowly flickered open. The warm morning light filtered through the window streaming across his brow. Clasping his hands above his head, Otaru arched his back as he stretched luxuriously. Perfect. Absolutely perfect. He was still warm and cozy, the sunlight was soft and gentle, and for the first time in weeks he felt perfectly rested. Looking over he checked the clock on the wall and a grin slowly crept across his face. Things kept getting better and better. It was only seven thirty in the morning! He still had an entire day ahead of him.

Sitting up Mamiya Otaru scratched his head as he yawned. It was his day off. He'd earned some much needed time off. His slave driver of a boss kept him at work for almost nine straight days. Work had been busy and the holidays were coming around. Well, at least he could use the extra money he was earning. Maybe they would be able to eat out tonight. Otaru knew that Cherry would appreciate a meal made by someone else for a change, while Bloodberry would almost certainly go for the sake. Heck, Lime might even...

His mind trailed off. Lime... That was right. She hadn't been home in so long. She was still staying at the castle under Lorelei's supervision. Lime had become obsessed with that puzzle. The woman was keeping the marionette under her watchful eye for a little while. She wanted to monitor her maiden circuitry incase there was something wrong with her. She had everyone worried. Her behavior was so... unusual. Ever since she left her obsession with the puzzle had only increased. Lorelei couldn't explain the sudden changes in the little marionette. It was no secret Cherry and Bloodberry were seriously distressed.

Leaning back on his hands Otaru sighed. Poor Lime...

"OTARU-KUUUUUUN!!!!"

Exploding from the young man's bottom drawer, none other than Hanagata Mitsurugi burst out wearing little more than a loin-cloth and a wreath of flowers. Leaning forward he wrapped his gangly arms around his surprised love.

"Otaru-kun!! GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD MORNING!!! Today is the day! It is a BEAUTIFUL day!! It's the day when we will finally consummate-"

Knowing full well what was about to come, Otaru cut the lovesick fool off and pried him off his body.

"HANAGATA!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"

The blonde poet only batted his eyelashes and pursed his lips.

"Isn't it obvious? We're declaring our love for one another!"

"CUT THAT OUT!!" Leaping up Mamiya pressed himself against the wall. "You do this EVERY MORNING, and EVERY MORNING I tell you the same thing!! I am NOT consummating my LOVE with YOU, of all PEOPLE!!"

Reaching out once again, Hana merely smiled.

"Mmmm hmmm. You're just shy Otaru, just like every other morn-"

He was cut off for a second time when the door to Otaru's room was thrown open. Standing in the opening, fists-o-death clenched into dangerous balls, Bloodberry instantly locked onto the only 'threat' in the entire room. Hana blinked.

"You."

Raising a gauntleted hand the combat marionette ground her teeth together.

"ME!!"

With a cry of pain Hanagata was dealt with in a swift and efficient manner. Throwing him back into the dresser he popped out of, she began to stuff him down into it. However, for some reason this time he seemed to be a little too large for it. Needless to say, there was liberal use of the 'stomp and squash' method to compact the lovesick neighbor into a small enough brick to fit into the small drawer. Grabbing the handle, the ill tempered marionette slammed the drawer shut, catching his fingers which just so happened to stick out in the worst possible spot.

"GYAAAAAAAGH!"

After opening the drawer, and a few stomps the problem was solved and the dresser drawer easily slid shut. Turning around Bloodberry dusted her hands off and planted them on her hips.

"There! That should take care of him."

The young man swallowed dryly.

"Bloodberry! You've got to be more careful with the rampant violence! We've got to keep this story PG-13 and under!"

Blinking once the marionette blushed and rubbed the back of her head.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." Turning, she began to wave to the reader. "Sorry about that! Remember kids don't ever try any of this at home! We're professionals!"

A low groan issued from the bottom drawer of the dresser. Lashing out, Bloodberry gave it a solid kick and the noise stopped. Burying his face in his hands Otaru shook his head slowly.

"Ugh, Please with the clichés..."

-------------------------

Sliding the door to his room open Otaru stepped through and was greeted by the smiling face of his smallest marionette.

"Ohaiyo Otaru-sama!! Did you sleep well last night?"

Slipping into his shirt he nodded as Bloodberry walked out behind him.

"I can't say much about the wake up call."

The little doll nodded and giggled.

"I heard from out here. It's O.K. Otaru-sama. I made your favorite this morning for breakfast. It will be ready in a few minutes."

He immediately brightened up.

"That so?"

"Hai, Otaru-sama!!"

Taking a seat Cherry placed a glass in front of him and filled it with tea.

"Here you go. There should be some sugar in the pot on the center of the table in case you want any. This morning we have European style tea."

"Sounds fine with me." Reaching out he pulled the sugar jar close. Taking a spoon in one hand he took hold of the lid and opened it.

"GYAH!!"

Rather than sugar the head of everyone's favorite lovesick anti-hero popped out. Reeling back Otaru raised his hands.

"HANAGATA?! How the hell did you get in there?!"

The poet gave a massive grin.

"True love always finds a way!"

Slowly the little pot began to hop across the table toward the one and only object of its affection.

"Come on Otaru! I'm the only sugar you'll ever need!"

Just as the pot came within inches of the terrified young man, once again Bloodberry, and her massive gauntleted fists-o-fury, came to the rescue. Bringing them down, spikes and all, on top of the poet's blonde little head, she stuffed him back into the jar and brought the lid crashing down.

"Not so fast!!"

Without so much as missing a beat she swooped up the jar in her hands and turned toward the door. Cherry frowned.

"How on earth did he get in here again?!"

"I'm not sure." Her big sister growled as she threw the front door of their apartment open. "But I'm taking care of him now."

From inside the closed sugar jar a muffled voice called out.

"Wait!! Don't I get to stay for breakfast?!"

Walking out into the street Bloodberry tossed the jar into the air.

"NO!!"

As the jar came back down she lashed out with her feet and gave it a solid kick. The thin pottery of the jar shattered instantly, however the much more durable Hanagata Mitsurugi found himself sailing into the skies once again.

"Hanagata Mitsurugi's blasting off once agaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!!"

Shading her eyes against the morning sunlight Cherry nodded approvingly.

"Nicely done Onee-sama. You may have actually sent him into a low orbit this time!"

"Yeah..." The combat doll turned back inside. "Tsk...It's getting harder to keep him at bay without Lime here."

"...Hai. You're right." Sliding the door closed Cherry's heightened mood immediately fell at the mention of her little sister. "It's actually become quite quiet around here without her."

"I know." Bloodberry sat down at the table next to her master. "Do you think she'll be alright, Otaru?"

The young man resumed his spot and began to sip at his tea (minus the sugar).

"She's in Lorelei's hands. If there IS anything wrong with her, she'll fix Lime up in no time. We'll just have to trust in her."

Cherry took a seat next to him and nodded.

"Hai, Otaru-sama. You're right..."

The young man watched his marionettes closely. Yeah... Although they didn't show it all the time, they missed their little Imouto-chan just as much as he did. All any of them could do now was wait for Lorelei. ...What was taking her so long?

-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

Watching Lime dig through the massive heap once again, the female scientist shook her head. Cherry had been right. It was like a complete change had come over the little marionette. She never left the castle anymore, she hardly left the room she worked in. Food and sleep were forgotten. Every time Lorelei tried to talk Lime into moving away or doing something else she was simply shrugged off. This was most unusual.

What ever the case Lime was adamant about finishing the thing. She was showing progress and that seemed to only fuel her desire to complete it. From the looks of it there were several large chunks that Lime had completed, however none of them gave any indication as to what the finished product looked like. To tell the truth, even Lorelei was a little curious.

In light of Lime's bizarre behavior, Lorelei made a judgment call. Isolating the marionette and performing an extensive search on her maiden circuit for any unusual anomalies seemed to be a little excessive. Taking the game away from her would only upset Lime and could lead to a string of more serious problems. Perhaps the best way to solve this problem was to allow her to solve the puzzle. After it was complete, there would be no more puzzle to solve therefore her unusual fixation with it would go away as well. Just let her complete it... and keep an eye on her in the future. If she were to ever show signs like this ever again, it would be an indication of a much more serious problem.

Right now, it could just be a passing phase. Nothing to worry about for the moment. Everyone has something that they find irresistible, and seeing as maiden circuitry sometimes exaggerate their emotions generated (especially in Lime's case) this could simply be one of those instances. No harm for the moment.

The puzzle itself was more of an issue. The possibility of it being the 'same one' was astronomical. Ieyasu promised he would hide it away from everyone else. Could the 'life raft' he mentioned really have been the same one the six dropped to the planet's surface in? Even if it was, how could that old wooden box survive for over 300 years? Back on the colony ship it was already on the verge of falling apart. Terra II was NOT the most ideal of places to store anything as fragile as that, especially in the older days.

Still...

-------------------------

Kneeling before what bits and pieces she'd already constructed Lime scratched her head. Once again none of the pieces seemed to fit together. The whole process was off and on. Sometimes she would 'strike gold' and everything she slipped together would fit perfectly. Other times nothing would fit no matter what she tried. Staring at the designs she'd already completed she shook her head slowly. None of them made any sense. There didn't seem to be any more pieces that slipped into them to expand the image. She couldn't tell WHAT they were.

Staring at the seven or eight semi-completed sections she frowned. This was really, really tough. It was definitely harder than anything she'd ever constructed before. She was stuck pretty good this time. There had to be something she was missing...

Lorelei came in a few hours earlier and offered Lime some food. Normally she would turn it down however she realized she hadn't eaten in a few days and was starving. After a couple bites she felt fine once again and went back to work. Miss Lorelei was always stepping in and out. It seemed Lime hardly noticed anymore. Her complete attention was on the puzzle. That stupid puzzle... The one that had her stumped....

Sitting up she blinked. Wait a minute. Bending over the completed sections she watched the patterns on their edges. A few of them were... Reaching out she pulled one section close to another. Rotating the two together her eyebrows slowly began to rise. Pushing them together she began to grin once again. The two ends fit perfectly! She now had one larger piece of the picture.

Turning to the other completed portions she began to work with those as well. Like magic two more sections fit together. Finally, she was back on track once again. Taking a look at the two larger portions she'd just created she began to spin them around, trying to figure out what they were. One was sort of a tan-ish color (could have been wooden boards). The other was a skin color next to something whitish. Neither of them revealed much.

Turning back to the shrinking mountain of pieces she dug in once again with renewed gusto. She was getting somewhere! Lime couldn't wait until the day when she would be able to finally have enough pieces together to connect those two sections. Maybe then the image would be clearer. At least right now it was starting to come together.

-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

Staring at Lime from the doorway Otaru shook his head.

"I wish I'd never accepted the damn thing." He muttered under his breath. Nothing seemed right the evening when he did. The image of the old man still sent shivers up his back. The shop that no longer exists... The mysterious passing of time... Limes unusual attraction for the old box, long before she knew what it was... Those cryptic words...

"I should have listened to you Cherry."

The smaller marionette looked up to her master.

"Otaru-sama. You don't have to say that. None of us knew this would have happened."

Clasping her own arms tightly Bloodberry's face was unusually drawn.

"...Hai, we had no idea..."

For a moment no one said a thing. They merely stared into the room. The puzzle was nowhere to be seen. The small wooden box was once more locked up tightly. It was just like before... It was just like back on board the Mesopotamia...

Bloodberry shivered and tore her gaze away. Her voice became broken as tears threatened the rims of her eyes.

"Lime..."

Otaru swallowed, mustering all the strength he could bear.

"I'm so sorry..."

The little marionette's feet hung almost three feet from the floor. One of the strong ropes that had been used to tie back the curtain was strung over the rafters. One end was tied to the heavy bed stand. The other... The other end was tied around Lime's n-

-------------------------

Jerking up in her bed, Lorelei found herself gasping for air. Beside her bed the, pale moonlight filtered through the open window, casting pale shadows on the hardwood floor of her bedroom. Sitting up, gasping for her breath the woman realized she was in a cold sweat. Her body was moist and her pajamas stuck to her skin.

Shaking her head the woman let out a groan and slipped her feet over the edge of her bed. A nightmare... That had been nothing more than a nightmare. A terrible dream. Rubbing her palm across her face to wipe away the thick beads of sweat she let out a small groan. It was horrible...

Could that box really be the same one from the Mesopotamia? Could it really be the same puzzle that man had solved shortly before killing himself? Quivering now, Lorelei rose to her feet. What was going on? She needed to see her... now.

-------------------------

Lime was on a roll. Slipping one piece into another and into another she had finally begun to bring the whole puzzle into scope. Before her there were five or six large portions already pieced together waiting to be linked with one another. The pale moonlight streaming through the open window provided her with the only source of illumination in the room. It was more than enough.

The massive mountain of puzzle pieces had shrunken dramatically. It really wouldn't be long now. She was really on the move! Piece by piece she was slamming them together. Now that there were so many less pieces to deal with it had become much easier to pair them up. One after another, after another, after another... she was really moving along. She-

Lime came to a stop when she felt something grab her from behind. With a cry she felt a slender pair of arms wrap themselves around her and grip her tightly. An all too familiar smell reached her nose. The little marionette turned her head and saw an all too familiar face.

"Lorelei-chan. Is something wrong?"

The woman closed her eyes and shook her head. A small smile rested on her lips.

"No Lime. I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

The small marionette cocked her head.

"Huh?"

Squeezing her even more tightly Lorelei gave her a small, motherly kiss on her cheek.

"Don't worry about it Lime."

The creator of her maiden circuit's smile had a surprising effect on Lime. Momentarily forgetting the puzzle, the little marionette nodded and leaned back against her.

"Hai, Lorelei-chan."

The woman stared at the variety of pieces laying about and shook her head slowly.

"How long has it been since you saw Otaru, Lime?"

The little marionette blinked.

"Umm, he came by this afternoon. He had some treats that Cherry made for me."

The woman blinked.

"Lime... That was three days ago."

"Really?" she blinked as she rolled her eyes upward in thought. "I guess I lost track of time."

Lorelei watched Lime's face. The bad feeling in her stomach was slowly returning.

"Lime..."

"Yes?"

The woman paused, strengthening her grip around the little child.

"Lime please. If anything ever happened to you, I don't know what I would do."

Lime blinked in surprise.

"Lorelei-chan?"

"Please, Lime." The woman continued. "Just remember you have a family who cares very much for you, so please be careful. Get some sleep, and eat some food. You need it. I don't want you to hurt yourself over this thing."

At the mention of the puzzle Lime broke away from Lorelei's grip and smiled.

"It's ok Lorelei-chan. I am being careful. I'm almost done too, can you see?"

'I'm almost done too, can you see?'

....I'm almost done too... can you see...'

At this Lorelei's mouth went dry. Something deep within her had suddenly kicked up and she felt a sour taste in her mouth. Staring back at her Lime cocked her head.

"Lorelei-chan?"

When the woman didn't respond the marionette sat back. She was staring at the pieces before Lime. The little, green eyed maiden blinked once more.

"Is something wrong?"

Breaking her gaze Lorelei shook her head.

"Please Lime." Her voice had become soft. "Just be careful. For me, ok?"

She nodded.

"Okay."

Turning back around Lime began to work at the puzzle once more. Rising to her feet Lorelei watched her work for a moment. She was slipping pieces together left and right. Her work really was coming together... At this rate she was going to be done before the end of the week...

-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

"Now how come I have to carry these damn things everywhere?"

"Because I'm the boss, that's why!"

Struggling under a massive mountain of books the smaller man struggled to keep the stack balanced. Beside him an older, and much larger man, was walking along side of him smoking on a long pipe.

"And remember..." the larger man said turning to his younger accomplice. "If you drop those the damage is going to come out of your salary."

"Then why couldn't you have given me a cart or something to carry them with?!"

"Because these books are translations from ancient Earth based texts. They're priceless. I can't just have them bouncing around in a cart."

The smaller man raised an eyebrow.

"And this is preferable?!"

"Of course it is."

The smaller man was about to reply when, right in front of the rice shop, he suddenly felt the balance of his load shift in his arms. Taking a step back his eyes snapped wide as the tower in his arms began to tilt backwards. His boss continued forward completely unaware.

"Now hurry along. The faster we get to the shop the sooner you can set those down. Once we get the printing press up to speed we'll be able to print off copy after copy. Do you know how much these ancient earth texts are going to sell for? I'll make millions!"

Dancing in the street now, the smaller man struggled with the moving mountain of books in his arms. At every step they threatened to topple everywhere. All around people began to stop and stare. It was almost comical.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god..." He muttered as the pile suddenly began to shift backwards. Back peddling as quickly as he could there was a tense moment as the tower began to topple for the final time. He could feel them slipping...

Suddenly the tower seemed to right itself and the center of balance shifted back to its previous position. Feeling the massive stack right itself once more, the man let out an audible sigh. That was close... He didn't notice as the top volume in the stack came loose and fluttered to the ground...

"Thank you god..."

"Hey!" In front of him, up the street a ways, his boss stood scowling. "What the hell are you doing?! We need to hurry!! The sunlight isn't good for the pages!!"

"Dammit." The smaller man muttered to himself before raising his voice. "Ok already. I'm coming!"

Stepping free from the Rice Shop Cherry smiled behind her.

"Thank you, Chobiz-san. I'll be back next week for some more."

Hoisting the heavy basket easily in her arms, Cherry turned and began to head back up the street towards home. They were running low on fresh rice and it was time to restock. Otaru-sama couldn't live on pickles alone, could he? He needed something else. Staring up at the bright, cerulean expanse above she smiled. It was a gorgeous day without a single plasma cloud to be seen anywhere. The air was crisp and cool, the sunlight was warm and the people of Japoness were in a pleasant mood. She could smell the spring time blossoms in the air. It was, indeed, a beautiful day to be alive.

As the wind picked up and began to play with her hair she noticed something fluttering to her right. Turning her head she saw a small book laying the dirt. Cocking her head the little marionette padded over and set the basket of rice down. Bending over she picked it up and began to examine it.

"What is this?"

It was very old. The pages were yellowed and withered, and crackled under the marionette's touch. The cover was old and worn. The faded image of a devil and an angel adorned it. Raising her eyebrows Cherry opened it and read the title page.

"Ancient Myth and Lore?" She blinked. What a curious book to leave lying about the street. Looking around she scanned the area for any possible owners; anyone with a large stack of books, or even anyone who seemed to be searching for something. She didn't see anybody. Shrugging her shoulders Cherry turned back to the book and stared at it once more.

"Herin lies the secrets to that which is most dark in the history of man. The darkness, the occult, the heretic, the obscene... All of these hold truths within this volume. Pray, use this manual to learn from the mistakes of man in the past, not to repeat them..." She paused as she read the name at the very bottom.

-------------------------

"Brother Atticus Halberd, The Royal order of Monks, Fifteen thirty three... May the word of God be my weapon and my faith be my armor."

Otaru raised an eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know Otaru-sama." Cherry shook her head. "I'm at a loss as well. I think it's from an old religion, an ancient one back on Earth."

Otaru shook his head.

"And you said you just 'found' this?"

"Hai."

Staring at the old book in his hands Bloodberry snorted.

"Sure is creepy looking."

"It's old." He replied.

The combat doll snorted.

"That doesn't make it look any less creepy."

Cherry shrugged.

"Back in that era there was a lot of mythology and superstition. I guess this is just a product of that."

"Maybe." Otaru shrugged, setting the book down. "You can keep it if you want Cherry. I don't really want to deal with any more oddities. Lime's behavior is more than enough for me."

Bloodberry nodded in approval.

"Yeah, I agree."

Taking the book into her hands Cherry looked it over.

"Perhaps. But I would still like to leaf through it. It may have some interesting things inside."

Otaru shrugged.

"That's fine with me. Sure is an odd looking book though."

Cherry nodded.

"Hai, Otaru-sama. It looks like it's been bound in leather."

Bloodberry pulled a face.

"...Or human skin."

Raising her eyes Cherry had to suppress the giggles forming at her lips.

"Bloodberry that's absurd. This isn't the Necronomicon. It's just an old book of lore."

Bloodberry smiled as she sat back.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

Piecing together the larger chunks Lime giggled as her masterpiece came together. The edges of the puzzle were complete, and now she was simply filling in the middle. The puzzle was large by anyone's standards. Fifteen feet by fifteen feet, it was massive. The picture was starting to show through. She could see segments of what looked like long curtains and a wood paneled floor, and even a large window. Slipping a few of her finished chunks into the center he found they slipped into place. There were several splashes of blue and white, but she couldn't seem to figure out how they came together.

Rotating a few of her finished chunks around she tried to piece them in place, but nothing was working. On her hands and knees, she bit her lip as she stared at them. So many different ways they could come together. There were so many ways they could fit as a whole. She still had no idea what the main image was. Maybe if she... Or perhaps if she... Quite possibly she should...

Suddenly her face lit up. Manipulating two halves together she found that they worked perfectly. Giving an excited squeal she began to slide it around, attempting to figure out where it went. It had to fit SOMEWHERE. All she had to do was...

Sitting up, she blinked.

Was...

Sliding another completed portion over she coupled it together with what she had just finished. The two came together perfectly. That blue and white... It looked almost like...

Suddenly she realized where that newly completed segment went. As she slid it over to the edge her breath became trapped in her throat. She couldn't be seeing this. It was impossible. She... No way...

Sliding the completed portion over and locking it into the edge a portion of the image became clear. For the first time since she began the puzzle something appeared that she recognized. Sitting up her mouth became dry. A look of shock and mixed horror filled her eyes. It couldn't be... It had to be.... It... It was impossible...

Before her, on the completed corner of the puzzle she gazed at the unmistakable image of herself, kneeling on the floor... piecing together the puzzle...

-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

Sitting against one of the walls of their little home, Cherry sipped a hot cup of tea as she began to read from the book she had stumbled upon in the streets. The first chapter was called "Ancient Demonica". Silently reading the marionette's eyebrows rose with each page. It detailed the ancient devils and their influence on the hearts of man. Asmodeus, Baphomet, Belial, Cthulhu... The little marionette with tender sensibilities found herself oddly drawn into the dark history of the occult. They spoke of ancient rituals, old ceremonies, gatherings and burnings. It was the artwork of fanaticism. As the sun set and the moon rose she found herself drawn in deeper and deeper with each tale. The author, Brother Atticus Halberd, was terrified of what he wrote about. She could sense his fear with each and every word.

Of course it was all superstitious nonsense. Demons didn't really exist. There was no such thing as devils. What she read was all the work of man's fear of the unknown and his blind fanaticism. There was no way any of that could be real. Demons disguising themselves as humans to manipulate our wills, what non...sense...

The image of the old man who worked at the shop that didn't exist anymore suddenly filled Cherry's mind. The darkness that had enveloped him, the mysterious circumstances behind his shop... The odd passing of time while inside...

Closing the book and setting it down, Cherry had to pour herself another glass of tea. Maybe it was best she went to bed... Perhaps the book was getting to her more than she realized. Perhaps...

-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

Lime's hands moved like whirlwinds now. Piece after piece she slammed them together moving much faster than before. The picture was beginning to come together. Now that she knew what it was piecing it together had become much easier. She already had the bed completed and was swiftly moving around the room.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. That was her in the puzzle. The image was unmistakable. That was her piecing together a puzzle. That was HER in the bottom corner! That was the same room SHE was in. The puzzle was completing an image of her.

Lime's horror had quickly turned into delight. This puzzle was of her. It must have been some trick. She'd never seen anything like that before. It was amazing. She was the star of her own puzzle. How clever!

Sliding another completed segment into place she finished on full side of the puzzle. It was the back wall where one of the pictures of Emperor Ieyasu hung. The bed, the floor, the back wall, it was all complete. All that was left was the window. With a giggle she dove in and began to slip the pieces together once more. She was almost done! Outside the morning light was just breaking the eastern wall of Japoness. In a dazzling display of creation's glory, solid beams of pure, golden sunlight filled the city, cutting through the morning fog and casting away the few remaining remnants of the nighttime gloom.

-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

"...And from these blasphemies the 'devices' were born. These abominations were created to overthrow and destroy mankind. Playing on our own base instincts and our natural curiosity, they were devious in their designs."

The same morning sun that saw Lime nearing the end of her endeavor found Cherry at the book once more. Unable to sleep, the worn title called to her, beckoning her to read it once more. Unable to resist its call she arose and began to read once more. Standing against one of the walls, Otaru smiled as he watched his little marionette. She looked totally absorbed. Looking over his shoulder Bloodberry rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Eh? What..."

Hearing her sister's voice Cherry jumped and raised her head.

"B-Bloodberry? Otaru-sama! What are you doing up already?"

Looking out the window her master shrugged.

"It's almost seven thirty. If I had work today, I'd be late by now."

The smaller marionette's eyes bulged.

"Seven THIRTY?!"

Cracking her back Bloodberry nodded.

"Yup. I guess this means you haven't made breakfast, huh?"

Setting the book down Cherry suddenly began to scramble to her feet.

"Oh my goodness. Gomen Otaru-sama! I completely lost track of time! I'm so sorry! Oh! I don't even have any tea ready!"

As she began to fumble with the pots and cups Otaru shook his head and padded over to her.

"Don't worry about it, Cherry."

"But, but Otaru-sama! I don't even have any water boiling..."

Motioning toward the door her master reached for his large shirt and began to pull it on.

"That's alright. Lorelei said if we ever needed anything to come over. I'm sure she has breakfast made over at the castle. Besides, we needed a reason to go over there and visit Lime anyway."

Slowly sliding back to her knees Cherry blinked.

"But... Otaru-sama, I..."

Checking the clock Bloodberry suddenly straightened.

"Hey, Otaru. We need to get out of here quick. If it's seven thirty then it's only a matter of time before Hanagata decides to pay a visit."

Shooting a glance over to his combat doll, the young man shivered visibly.

"Gaagh... I forgot about that. We need to get going then."

Tossing Otaru a coat Bloodberry nodded gravely.

"We need to go NOW."

Blinking once Cherry turned from her master to her sister and back again.

"O-Otaru-sama? I'm not even dressed yet."

It was true. She was still clothed in her simple Pajamas. Her hair wasn't even fixed up yet. Shrugging Otaru graced her with another smile before opening the front door.

"It's fine Cherry. It looked like you were really into that book. You can go ahead and finish it. If you want to come with us, you know where we'll be."

Any further conversation was cut off as Bloodberry began to push him out the door.

"Go! Go! Now! Before he comes around."

Turning around and taking hold of the door Bloodberry gave her sister a wink before slamming it shut.

"Chao!"

Sitting on the floor, half stunned by the suddenness of it all, Cherry simply stared at the door in mute shock.

"O-Otaru...sama?"

Turning her head her eyes fell upon the book, still lying face down on the floor. She had been getting to the interesting part.... And Otaru-sama DID give her permission to keep reading it... But...

The plain, leather bound book continued to call up to her, silently begging her to read it... Yearning for her to delve into her contents once more... Pleading for her to learn its secrets... Casting it's magic to...

-------------------------

Leaning against the wall once more Cherry found the irresistible call too much. Opening up where she had left off she began to read once more.

-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

Sitting back, Lime felt the horror from before return. The window... It was different. Cocking her head she tried to make heads or tails of it. The rest of the puzzle was a mirror image of the room, recreated down to the last detail. But the window...

Pulling the, now tiny, pile of remaining puzzle pieces toward her she began to slowly insert them piece by piece. As the puzzle drew nearer and nearer to its completion her mouth became more and more dry. There was... There was...

There was SOMETIHNG in the window!

But she didn't know what it was. The puzzle wasn't completed enough yet. She couldn't tell just WHAT exactly that... that THING was...

Leaning forward she slid another piece into place. Slowly a pit began to form in her stomach. The horrible feeling from before began to amplify itself with each piece she inserted. One by one, the remaining pieces slid into place...

-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

"Otaru." Lorelei smiled at the younger man. "Bloodberry. This is a surprise."

The taller combat doll grinned.

"Cherry got caught up in something last night and couldn't make us breakfast this morning. Mind if we eat here?"

"Bloodberry!"

Otaru abruptly turned with a look of shock and displeasure on his face. When begging for food you weren't supposed to simply COME OUT with it that way. Lorelei simply giggled.

"I'd love to have you two over for breakfast. The cooks will be finished shortly. I'm sure they can accommodate you."

Returning the woman's giggles with a nervous smile, Otaru rubbed the back of his head as he replied.

"Are you sure it's no problem?"

The woman gave him a smile that melted the last of his inhibitions away.

"I'm the head of the Japoness state. Of course it's not a problem. Come inside."

-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

"The Great Riddle."

Cherry's eyebrows rose. Folding her legs she began to delve deeper into the text.

"Long ago, in the ancient lands of Sumeria, a great emperor ruled the city states with an iron fist. He was a man of wealth and great power. He yearned not for lust, but for power. His weakness was known only by a few. It was his insatiable urge for riddles.

"Puzzles and word games alike brought the emperor joy and he reveled at solving them all. He put out a proclamation that he who provides him with a riddle that was worthy of his sacred problematical skills, then that man would marry his daughter and become an emperor upon his death.

"Of course the emperor really intended to do no such thing, but the people of the land, enchanted by the lie, flocked to his palace where they gave their best attempts. Time and again the emperor turned the riddlers away in disgust, infuriated by their inept puzzles. They were riddles a mere child could solve. Once and again for many years the people failed to impress him.

"The demons lurking the shadows had been drawn to the land of Sumeria by the lie that had grown to astronomical proportions. Eager to witness the fall of man and of an entire empire they set their evil devices to work. They created one of their most devious devices that had ever touched the face of the Earth. In the end, the emperor fell prey to their trap and after his disappearance, his kingdom was thrown into chaos, and an age of war began."

Taking a sip from her tea Cherry turned the page.

"In a plain, wooden box, the downfall of an entire empire lay. Their trap was no more than a simple child's toy. It was none other than a..."

Sitting up, the good tea turned to ash in the little marionette's mouth.

"...None other than a puzzle."

-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

Taking a seat at the large table, a few servant marionettes brought them some trays with a finely crafted tea set on them. Giving the three their cups the marionettes bowed before walking away.

"So, Mamiya Otaru. How have things been going recently?"

The young man shrugged.

"I guess they've been a little quieter than usual since Lime left."

Bloodberry nodded in agreement.

"I'm not sure why, but everything seems different without her around.

"It's no wonder." Lorelei said with a nod. "When I designed you three, I originally meant for you to always be together. I'm sure it must be a little difficult to be home without her around."

"I guess..." Bloodberry averted her eyes. "Things don't seem 'right' for some reason."

"Well then I've got some good news for you."

Otaru immediately sat up.

"Good news, huh? What is it?"

"Well..." Lorelei said folding her hands to obscure her widening smile. "Lime... She's almost finished with her puzzle."

Otaru peaked an eyebrow.

"So you think..."

"Yes. Once she's done with it, she should be back to her normal self. Hopefully this was just a 'passing' thing. I guess everyone gets it once and a while."

"Ha!" Bloodberry's grin stretched from ear to ear. "That is good news. Finally, things can get back to the way they were."

Otaru nodded as well.

"It's about time."

Pushing the sugar pot over to the young man she nodded.

"I know how you feel. Here, have some tea. I think it's European style today. You'll want to add some sugar."

"European style?" Otaru turned to Bloodberry with a smile. "…Remember what happened the last time we had European style tea?"

The combat doll nodded in return.

"Yeah, wasn't that when..." She trailed off.

Blinking Otaru turned to the sugar pot.

"You... you don't think..."

Bloodberry fell silent as she stared at the lidded jar. That last time they opened one like that... Looking between the two Lorelei cocked her head.

"Is something wrong?"

Swallowing Otaru reached out with his hands and took hold of the lid.

"...We're about to find out..."

In one smooth motion he whipped the lid off the sugar pot and peered inside. Sitting up Bloodberry waited a moment before raising her voice.

"Well... What do you see?"

Giving a sigh of relief he tipped the jar in her direction.

"Sugar... Nothing but sugar."

Sitting back down Bloodberry gave her own sigh of relief. Using the small spoon he'd been given Otaru scooped a few spoonfuls into his cup before setting the jar down and reaching for the tea. Lorelei simply stared at the two of them

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing." Bloodberry chuckled. "It was just a little paranoia."

"Paranoia is right." Otaru said tipping the tea pot to pour in his cup. "I guess we're still a little... Jumpy..."

He trailed off as he realized no tea was coming out. Setting the pot back down he swallowed again. Something was clogging the spout. Still mindful of Hanagata's innate ability to squeeze into unusually small spots the young man swallowed, afraid to look and see what was clogging it. Peering over at them Lorelei blinked once more.

"What's wrong? Is something clogging the spout?" Taking the pot from his hands she placed it in front of her. "I'll get it."

Before either of her two guests could protest she stuck her fingers inside the pot and began to pull. With a 'Pop' her fingers came free, carrying with it what had been caught in the small spout. Staring at the item in her hand the woman frowned.

"Now how did that get in there?"

Her two guests gave their second audible sigh that morning. She was holding nothing more than a small tea bag.

"Odd..." Lorelei said placing the item in her cup. "I thought they brewed me tea the old fashioned way. I didn't know they used tea bags."

"It's quite alright." Otaru said taking the tea pot once more. "I'm sure it will taste fine just the same."

Tipping the pot into his cup, it wasn't tea that came out.

"OTARU-KUUUUN!!"

"GYYAAAGGHHH!!! HANAGATA?!"

Popping his head out of the incredibly tiny spout the lovesick little man shook his head, splattering hot tea everywhere.

"Gaaaahh!!! It's hot inside here! But not as hot as my heart feels when I think of you Otaru-kun! The heat I'm feeling now is only a fraction of the love that my poor, dying soul feels every time I think about you. Now don't you go making that face because I know that deep down inside you share the same feelings for me because I know that this love is pre-ordained! It was divined by the gods above, and you can never hope to go against the divine will of those who live amongst the clouds, up high, soaring above the green swept, verdant fields of Terra II, like my ever throbbing heart, yearning for your love- Yearning for your touch, Otaru-kun! I-"

He stopped when he felt two shadows fall over him. Craning his head he tried to look behind him, but ended up hopping around in a little circle. Raising his eyes he noticed a pair of beam sabers and a rather long naginata.

"Eh? Baiko, Tamasaburo..."

The grey haired saber marionette scowl only deepened.

"Intruder!"

A moment later Hanagata, tea pot and all, was sailing through the sky, high above those green swept, verdant fields of Terra II, courtesy of Baiko and Tamasaburo Airlines:

B & S Air- Serving intruders of the Japoness Castle since 280 years After Impact. Quality, professionalism, and service with a scowl. B & S Air- When you KNOW you're in the wrong house.

-------------------------

Pouring a fresh pot of tea Lorelei shook her head in amazement.

"I didn't know the human body could fit into such a small space..."

Bloodberry snorted.

"I'm surprised his head and neck were able to squeeze through the spout!"

Taking a sip of the good drink Otaru sighed.

"I try not to think about it..."

-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

Whipping her clothes over herself, Cherry began to frantically pull her shoes on.

"Lime..." Her voice, as soft as it was, was laden thick with fear. "Why Lime..."

Sprinting to where she had dropped the book she scooped it up and in one smooth motion disappeared out the front door. Piling on every last ounce of speed she could muster from her tiny frame she dashed through the city, straight for Castle Japoness. The crisp, morning air and the friendly smiles of the people she passed by were completely lost upon her.

If what she read was true, then Lime was in mortal danger...

-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

Six Pieces... The remaining ones had become almost painful to insert. Agonizingly slowly, Lime reached out and slid another into place. Her hands quivered as she locked it into place. Something was outside her window... In the puzzle there was 'something' outside her window.

...It was looking at her.

The little marionette couldn't suppress the chill that ran up her spine. Something she couldn't identify was STARING at her... Something terrible... Something horrible...

Five Pieces...

When she slid these remaining pieces into place the puzzle would become complete and she would be able to tell just WHAT it was it was peering in at her. She would finally be able to tell WHAT that 'abomination' was.

The taste in her mouth was sour with fear. Terror inexplicably gripped her heart tightly in its hands. Sweat as cold as the morning frost during the winter slowly traced itself down her cheek. Her stomach burned as it churned deep in her belly.

These were emotions marionettes were never meant to feel. They were the fault of the maiden circuit in her heart. The device that gave a mindless puppet a soul... The magnificence that gave a heart to a tin-woman. It worked against its master now. It fed emotions of fear and terror to her. It paralyzed her. It gave her real human feelings, and right now they tore at her.

She found herself suddenly yearning for her Otaru by her side. He would sit next to her and help assuage her feelings. He would tell her that she had nothing to worry about. That this was nothing more than a silly little puzzle. He would help her solve it and she would see that it was nothing more than a little game. That's what he would do...

It came to Lime with the suddenness of the thunderclap. She hadn't seen her Otaru in almost... Almost... Shaking her head the little marionette gripped her sides tightly. She couldn't remember the last time she saw him! This game was all that had been on her mind. She'd ignored her one precious heart and soul for little 'little diversion'. Now... Now that things were becoming terrible for her he wasn't around. He wasn't around for her because she had pushed him away... He was gone...

Otaru...

Lime quivered once more as she stared at the puzzle before her.

"Otaru..." She whimpered as she picked up another piece. With the same slowness as before she slid it into place. It fell in as if it yearned to be joined with its brothers... The creature in the window was becoming more and more clearer with each piece. The horrible 'thing'... Lime couldn't help but stare at its incomplete image with a look of utter dread.

...Four more pieces.

-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

Throwing herself at the main gate, Cherry began to frantically hammer against it.

"LORELEI!! OTARU-SAMA!!!"

Her shrill voice echoed in the empty threshold. Someone had to be there. There had to be SOMEONE who could hear her.

"PLEASE!!! OPEN UP NOW!!"

Backing up she began to search for another way in. Time was of the essence now! She had no idea when Lime was going to finish that horrible thing. If she did... If Lime actually managed to slide all the pieces together...The outcome would be too much for the little marionette to bear.

"PLEASE, SOMEONE!!!" She screamed to the empty gate. "PLEASE, SOMEONE OPEN UP!!!"

"Miss Cherry, is something the matter?"

A voice from behind almost caused the little maiden to leap out of her skin. Whirling around she found herself staring at Tamasaburo. Running over to the elite, saber marionette, Cherry took hold of her.

"You need to open this gate!! Something terrible is about to happen!!"

The emotionless doll cocked her head.

"Are there intruders?"

"No, it's Lime!" Cherry was at the point of breaking down into tears now. "We need to hurry!! My sister is in mortal danger!!"

Nodding once Tamasaburo pointed at the massive wooden gates. With a massive groan the ancient timbers parted, revealing the inner courtyard.

"Hurry to Miss Lorelei." Tama-chan said to the smaller maiden. "She's in the dining hall with Master Otaru."

"Hai!"

Taking off like a shot Cherry sprinted with a speed unnatural to her delicate frame.

-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

With a soft thump, the fourth piece fell into place. The terror staring at Lime through the window became a little clearer. She could see a hand now. It was horribly crooked and misshapen, pressing itself against the glass, threatening to shatter it.

The third piece fell in behind the fourth one, revealing more of the body. Lime could see herself in the puzzle, staring at the finished piece before her. She sat like she was unaware of the vile, monster hovering behind the glass of her window. Like she wasn't aware of its venomous presence. It was coming for her, perched right out side her window, and she wasn't even paying attention to it... The little maiden wanted to call out to herself and warn her of the impending danger, but she had lost her voice.

It was there... sitting in the window... watching her... yearning for her... the nameless terror...

-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

"OTARU-SAMA!!"

Exploding through the door Cherry burst into the dining hall. Nearly dropping his glass, her master leaped in his seat.

"C-Cherry?! What's-"

Before he had a chance to finish she had already cleared the distance between them and took a savage hold of his arm.

"Lime!!" Her voice had become frantic. "We need to stop Lime!!"

-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

The second to last piece fell into place. There... There was only one more piece left. Staring at the final puzzle piece in her quivering hands Lime's eyes fell in and out of focus. The strain was becoming too much for her... The air was thick and moist, it was becoming hard to breathe now...

Shaking her head Lime began to concentrate. She had to do this. One last piece. Once she slid this into place she could be done with all of this. She could go back to her Otaru. A feeling of homesickness suddenly washed over the little marionette like a tidal wave. She could go back to Cherry and Bloodberry. She could see all her friends once more. She'd left them all behind... She'd...

Swallowing her tears against the terror she gripped her quivering hands tightly. This was it. This one last piece. Then she would see how silly this whole thing was. Then she would see how stupid she'd been. This little game... All it was, was a little game. She could go home soon...

...Cherry would be waiting there. She would have a big smile on her face. A large pot of food would be simmering on the stove. Bloodberry would be lounging in the back, flipping through her magazines. Otaru would be working on something, maybe umbrellas. He would see her come in and a huge smile would fill his face.

"Lime!" He would say standing up. "It's been so long!"

And she would fall into his arms. Cherry and Bloodberry would come to her side and they would join in. They would become a family again. They would all be so happy... She would be so happy...

Fingering the final piece of the puzzle Lime reached out. This would be it... This would reveal the head of the creature in the window. This would complete the image. This would bring everything to a close. Shivering, she briefly turned her head to the window. All she could see was the crystal clear morning sky. Soon she would be out there enjoying it like everyone else. This was it...

The last piece...

-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

"If she completes the puzzle, she's going to release a monster! Otaru-sama, she's going to unleash a demon!!!"

Giving her sister a skeptic eye, Bloodberry thumbed through the leather bound book Cherry had brought.

"A demon, huh? I think you've been reading a little too much from this."

"Bloodberry!" Cherry's face was deathly pale. "Bloodberry I'm serious. It describes everything!! The puzzle is owned by an old man in a shop that doesn't exist! It comes in an ancient box with a metal clasp. Once someone starts working on it, they're drawn in and they won't stop. They become obsessed with it! It even describes the warning on the box itself!!"

Furrowing her eyebrows , Bloodberry began to read.

"Inside hither lies that which is deemed impossible..."

Snatching the book from her hands Otaru turned to the passage with wide eyes. In a voice of hushed dread he finished it.

"And behold, thanks to the most high, such is the truth, for upon completion of the herein riddle, thine own doom one shall meet..."

-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

The last piece silently fell into place. Drawing her hand back, Lime stared at the completed image. The unknown dread that had had filled her before suddenly magnified itself. A physical wave of revulsion washed through the little maiden. Her eyes were wide in mindless terror.

The thing in the window... The terrible creature staring at her... It was... It was...

Her limbs had become numb. Shock washed over her body, locking her arms and legs into place. Even her quivering had been forced to a stop. What she was staring at... The object peering in at her...

It was terrible! It was so god awful terrible! She'd never seen anything as terrifying as that in her entire life. It was so... So horrible... Words could not begin to describe the feeling of stark terror the creature in the window filled Lime with. Words could not describe the mindless horror behind the glass. It was a nightmare... It was an honest to god nightmare...

...And it was STARING AT HER!! It was staring right at her!! Its hands were on the glass and it was PEERING IN RIGHT AT HER!! It wanted her! It wanted to take her away!! It was going to hurt her!! That sickeningly evil THING wanted to hurt her!! It was.... IT WAS...

-------------------------

A sound came to Lime's ears, and for the little maiden time came to a stop. With an agonizing slowness her head turned, and her eyes snapped wide. Finally...Finally... The little marionette found her voice.

The sound she had heard was the sound of shattering glass.

-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

As the words Otaru had read hung in the air, a new sound filtered down to the dining chamber. It was a noise that pierced the heart of each and every person who heard it. There was only one noise anywhere that could have filled those four with the degree of dread they felt at that very moment.

It was Lime's frantic screaming.

Dropping the leather bound tome, Otaru suddenly found he had speed. Adrenaline shot into his system and the world around him slowed. Moving faster than he ever thought possible he burst from the dining hall into the main hall, where he found himself tearing up a set of stairs. Without even slowing down he whipped up the steps like a man on fire.

"LIIIIIIME!!!" His own terrified screams echoed in the stairwell. "LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIME!!!"

Bloodberry was hot on her master's heels. Lime's screaming had been more than enough to mute the combat marionette. Suddenly she felt a great wave of shame flood over her. She'd scoffed at Cherry's words. Her smaller sister was trying to warn her and she simply blew her off. Was this the price she was going to pay?!

Cherry never left the dining hall. From underneath her, her legs gave out. Falling into Lorelei's arms the smallest of the three marionettes gripped her creator tightly. Suddenly she felt very dizzy. The world around began to spin. She'd been too late hadn't she? She wasn't fast enough... Lime was... Lime...

Turning to the door Otaru had nearly broken down in his haste to leave, Lorelei swallowed. Slowly falling to her knees she gently lowered Cherry with her. Lime's screams had stopped... Something happened to her, didn't it? Something terrible. Her memories suddenly surfaced from below, in the depths of her mind. The Mesopotamia... There was a man who died... His window had shattered and... They heard screams from outside his door. They say he'd been obsessed with a puzzle... inside a wooden box... He...

Any further thought was cut off by Cherry's timid whispering. Her world was spinning in violent circles now. She could feel everything falling away. Everything was collapsing...

"It's going to take her..." She whispered. "It's going to take her away... It..."

-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

It took but a single kick for Otaru to breach the door to Lime's room. The wooden threshold easily collapsed under the young man's effort. Bursting into the room he came to a halt.

"Lime!" He called out. The little marionette was no where to be seen. "LIME!!"

Running around to the bed he began to look up and down for her. Behind him Bloodberry headed toward the window. The combat doll immediately stumbled upon the puzzle. Staring at the completed riddle her voice finally came back to her. It was almost in audible.

"Otaru..."

"Bloodberry?!" Rushing over to her side Otaru's face paled as he saw what she did. The puzzle was indeed complete... but the image. Kneeling down, her master's eyes were wide with disbelief.

"Bloodberry..." Fear was in his voice. "Bloodberry where's the image?"

The puzzle was completely blank, as blank as an artist's canvas. The picture Lime had been piecing together was... was gone.

Something glimmered on the massive, blank mural. Reaching out Otaru wordlessly picked it up. Holding it close to his eyes he stared at it. It was a shard of glass that had caught the light. It looked pretty thick too. Why-

Shooting his gaze over to the window his mouth went dry. Putting two and two together just like her master had, Bloodberry's eyes also fell on the window. Running over to the sill she stared at the glass scattered across the floor.

"It's all over the floor Otaru." Her voice quivered in the cool morning air that gently blew through the shattered window. "Something broke the window in from the outside."

Running to the window sill, Otaru stared out at the massive expanse before him. He could see the city of Japoness sprawled out before him. The main roads, the back alleyways, even his own apartment complex was visible from this window. Below the window was a straight drop that came to an abrupt stop in the gardens below. Above him merely lay the roof of the castle.

"LIME!!" He screamed into the cold morning air. The little marionette was no where to be seen. She wasn't in her room. She wasn't on the ground below. She wasn't anywhere to be found.

"LIIIIIIIIIME!!" He shrieked once more. Desperation filled his voice. Behind him, Bloodberry had collapsed into the bedpost. Her sister... She was gone... Her little sister was... Lime was... Numb with shock, Bloodberry wordlessly slid to the floor.

Staring at the open expanse before him, the terrible truth began to dawn on Otaru. Lime was gone... Cherry tried to warn them, but they were too late. The puzzle was cursed... Lime had been cursed... Now she was gone...

"LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMEEEE!!!"

...And none of them would ever see her again.

"LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMEEEEEEEE!!!!"

The End.

-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

This is the Dark Phoenix thanking you one and all for reading through my little scary story. Much props go out to my Editor and long time bud Chii-chan (who is a dude despite the name). Feedback good and bad can be sent to yours truly at the e-mail address associated with my pen name here or at Biggs111223 at yahoo dot com. Include 'FanFic: Scary Story' in the subject line so I know it's not garbage.

Us authors love feedback you know. No spam por favor.

Well, till next time, this is the Dark Phoenix Signing off!!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

What?

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

What are you still reading this for?

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Ok, ok... so I guess the ending was kinda crappy, huh? Well, I got some news for ya.

...I think it sucks too.

So, without further adieu, here is the REAL ending for all y'all faithful readers out there.

Enjoy!

-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

Staring at the open expanse before him, the terrible truth began to dawn on Otaru. Lime was gone... Cherry tried to warn them, but they were too late. The puzzle was cursed... Lime had been cursed... Now she was gone...

"LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMEEEE!!!"

...And none of them would ever see her again.

"LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMEEEEEEEE!!!!"

"Otaru?"

A little voice shattered the tense chill the morning air had taken. Snapping rigid, Otaru stared out across the city before him. He just heard... He just heard...

"Lime?! Lime is that you?!"

From above him a head peeked itself over the edge of the roof. In an instant all the fear and worry that had washed over him vanished. In an instant relief overwhelmed the young man with enough force to nearly take his legs out from underneath him.

"Otaru!!"

The voice cut through the numbness that had enveloped Bloodberry. Snapping her head up, she shot to her feet. That voice! It was...

Sprinting over to her master's side she suddenly found herself staring into a pair of deep, jade eyes. They sparkled in the morning light like two, beautiful jewels.

"Bloodberry! Otaru!! You're back!!"

Peeking down from over the edge of the rooftop, Lime broke out into a huge smile.

-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

Sitting in the dining hall, Lime ate with a ravenous gusto. It had been a while since she had eaten anything. She was starving, and the food was SO yummy...

Using every last ounce of strength Cherry had to keep herself from breaking out into tears once more, the smallest maiden smiled over to her little sister.

"So how DID you get on the roof?"

Nodding Lorelei poured the coquettish marionette another cup of tea.

"And why did you scream? What happened?"

Taking a sip of the hot tea Lime shook her head.

"It was scary. I was so afraid. The puzzle was a picture of me putting the puzzle together, an' in the window behind me there was something terrible."

"What was it?" Her master prodded.

Lime swallowed her food and gave him a deadly serious look as she responded.

"A monster."

Turning back to her food Bloodberry unfolded her arms as she leaned over the table.

"Well what happened next?"

"Well..." Lime said taking another bite. "I couldn't tell what it was until I put the last puzzle piece in, and when I did, it was so scary I almost didn't know what to do. Then, I heard something behind me and when I turned my head, there was the monster! It was hanging onto the wall outside my window, and it had broken the glass. It was trying to get me!"

"Oh, no..." Cherry muttered as Lime continued.

"Well, at first I was so scared that I couldn't move. The monster came in through the window and was reaching for me. It was going to take me away somewhere, I could feel it. Its hands got closer and closer until finally I found my voice, an' I began screaming."

Otaru nodded.

"We heard them all the way down here."

"Uh huh." Lime nodded as her plate was refilled for the third time. "Well, as I was screaming I felt something come over me. I suddenly remembered you guys, and I became sad. The monster wanted to take me away from you. It wanted to take me away someplace terrible. I thought I was never going to see you again.

"As I was thinking this I felt something in my heart start to burn, an' my sadness turned to anger. I got really, really mad all of a sudden. The monster didn't have any right to take me away from you. I didn't do anything wrong. I didn't want to go. I felt my cheeks flush and my heart burned inside my chest. I was still scared, but something else came up and pushed my fear aside.

"The next thing I know I'm swinging at the monster. My fists were flying through the air and the monster was driven back. I think I startled him. I don't think he was expecting me to fight back. POW! POW! I hit him once and again, an' the monster got scared. It leaped out the window and began to climb up to the roof. I was so mad that I leaped out the window and followed him."

Lorelei couldn't help but smile.

"You CHASED the monster up onto the roof?"

Lime giggled as she nodded.

"Yup! And once I got up there I gave him the biggest kick I ever gave anything in my entire life. He flew away like a rocket!! I watched him disappear an' a minute later I heard Otaru calling out my name."

Shaking her head Cherry was unable to stifle her giggles.

"I don't believe it... Leave it to Lime to break an ancient curse."

Pulling the little marionette close to him Otaru grinned.

"I don't think Cthulhu and Asmodeus planned on running into someone like her."

Shaking her head Bloodberry was unable to hide her smile as well.

"Lime..."

As the Lime munched happily away at her meal Otaru turned to Lorelei.

"So can she come home now?"

The woman nodded.

"Of course. I think she'll be alright now."

"I wanna go home!" Lime giggled as she jumped upon Otaru, wrapping her hands around him tightly.

"Good." The young man said falling into her embrace. "It's about time. We missed you."

"Wait wait..." Bloodberry suddenly interjected. "Hold on a second here. Lime, you said you kicked the monster off the top of the castle, right?"

Lime nodded.

"Yup!"

Cherry joined her nod.

"She broke the curse. That's why the puzzle pieces are blank now."

Bloodberry blinked.

"But what about the monster? Lime kicked it off the roof. Don't tell me we have a soul stealing, Lime abducting, killer monster roaming around the city now."

"Don't be silly." Lorelei said with a smile. "I'm sure it returned to wherever it came from."

Giving her creator a sideways glance Bloodberry took a sip of her tea.

"I sure hope you're right..."

-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHH!!!"

Sprinting through the streets of Japoness as fast as his two legs would carry him, Hanagata Mitsurugi ran like a bat out of hell. The reason was obvious. Hot on his heels a namelessly terrifying monster was closing in.

"GYYYYAAAAGGHHH!!!" He screamed again. "WHY?! WHY DO THESE THINGS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?! WHY-"

He was cut off as he felt a swipe from the monster behind him whip past his ear. Trying to pile on as much speed as he muster, the hopeless little man gave yet another scream. Behind him the monster let out its own bellow.

"BLAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!"

"YEAA-HA-HA-HAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Poor, poor Hanagata Mitsurugi…

The End (For real this time)

-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

Comments/Flames can be sent to Biggs111223 at Yahoo dot Com, or the associated addy with my Pen Name

Take it easy, Readers!

-----------------------

This has been a Dark Phoenix Production:

The Dark Phoenix

Chii-chan (dude)

Presented in:

Panoramic Intellisound

THX (for everything in your left ear)

Dolby Digital (for everything in your right ear)

Technicolor (for everything in between)

...And the picture tube inside your head.


End file.
